


Casual Mission

by Nnoitra



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mostly Comedy, POV- It's 2010 and You just watched the anime, actually entirely comedy other than a few little jokes, ambiguous ending that can have you thinking they're gonna be friends or date who knows, this is pre-poker pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnoitra/pseuds/Nnoitra
Summary: Lavi and Allen go on a mission to retrieve an Innocence and Lavi is literally the fault in the mission.
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Casual Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre-pokerpair. Also, imagine the year is 2010 and you've just finished the DGM anime and have read the manga. Imagine you're writing from that point of view. That's where this fic is. I've decided to ignore canon for a bit just so I can write this. I miss those simple times and 2020 did me dirty.   
> Have a good read.

"This isn't funny!" Allen growls, pulling and pushing at the locked door. He wants to use his innocence to just smash the door to pieces but he's worried about the structural integrity, the place doesn't seem very stable. "Don't just stand there, help me get this door open." 

"It's more fun to watch you struggle." Tyki grins, he's standing in the middle of the room watching Allen trying desperately to get the door open.

"This place is literally falling to fucking pieces, help me get the door open or God help me I will kill you." Allen seethes. 

Now you might be wondering how these two idiots got themselves in this situation in the first place. See, it has entirely too much to do with a lack of judgement, religion and idiocy all in one. What happened is Allen was on a mission to retrieve a possible Innocence from a city in Asia. The Innocence was found by a small town and, not knowing what it actually was, over time it turned into a religious symbol as it became more known throughout it's country. This Innocence had the power to make whoever touches it tell the truth. 

Of course, The Black Order, only just considered that maybe it was Innocence after a Finder reported that his fellow Finder friend admitted something absolutely atrocious to him when they both had stopped to take a break and decided to check out the local attractions. To keep the story light, lets not say what the Finder in question admitted to but needless to say The Black Order wasn't happy. 

  
Allen and Lavi were assigned the mission to find out whether this was Innocence or something else entirely irrelevant that The Black Order would not be interested in regardless of how cool or helpful it would be to them. Lavi, despite his IQ, decided they could take a break and join in with the crowd of people celebrating some annual holiday about the Truth Ball, so he could have some fun.

Allen, despite his _own_ IQ, spotted Tyki circling the crowd and decided that he'd better tail the Noah to see what nefarious Noah-ly deeds he was up to. For surely, if a Noah was here, then they had somehow got wind that the Exorcists were here looking for an Innocence. The tail was short lived though, as Allen wasn't entirely stealthy and Tyki was all too aware of Allen's presence. 

It all started in a bar a little way away from the crowd of people dancing, their thundering footsteps making the ground vibrate. Allen watches as Tyki goes inside, waiting a minute before entering after him. He barely makes it through the doorway when a hand grabs him by his uniform and roughly shoves him against the wall.

"What are you following me for?" Tyki asks, he presses a hand against Allen's throat. He doesn't necessarily sound menacing nor even worried in the slightest. The hand against Allen's throat is just sitting there. 

"You're being a bit suspicious. What're you doing in this city?" Allen asks, despite Tyki's lazy body language he keeps his guard up. Tyki's mood is a gameshow wheel. 

"Heard there could be Innocence here." He says nonchalantly. 

"We don't know if it's Innocence or not. That's why we're checking it out." Allen grits out, he shoves Tyki away from him and Tyki just lets it happen.

"How many times do you guys tell yourselves 'It might not be Innocence' and then it is?" Tyki grins.

"Honestly? They tell us that every mission." Allen says, he shifts away from Tyki's reach and over to the bar. He orders water because _fuck_ alcohol, he's been around it enough to never touch it himself. "We just ignore it for the most part." 

Tyki contemplates following Allen to the bar. He does it anyway. "It always is Innocence. Why do you think we're so successful in finding it at the same time as you? You Finders, obviously."

"Yeah, they stick out like a sore thumb." Allen says, he looks around the room to make sure no one from The Black Order sees him having a conversation with the enemy. "Big giveaway." 

"Right? Just gotta follow them until they suddenly just phone home like 'send Exorcist please'." Tyki says, he has ordered a glass of white wine and is sipping it. "It's a beacon of I Found Innocence." 

"Honestly, if it is Innocence then who would be the accommodator of a truth telling Innocence?" Allen grumbles, "Personally, I don't know if a person like that would incredibly pro-honesty to the point of being stuck up or just hate hearing lies and desperately want the knowledge of what someone thinks? I don't know. I'm over thinking it."

"I would hate to be in the company of a person like that." Tyki admits. Allen just nods in agreeance. 

"Would be kind of obnoxious." He says.

"You know we're at a standstill, right? You need to save the Innocence and I need to destroy it." Tyki says, he glances over to see Allen's unamused face.

"Yeah, but like what's the point if the parade is on?" Allen says, "They're celebrating it right now, we can't just go up there and yoink it in front of them." 

"True. Let's wait until it's dark and they've gone home." Tyki sips his wine.

And this is their first big mistake. Business talk in public? Where anyone could overhear? Bad idea, and the bartender sure thought so. These weird looking tourists were going to steal their city's Truth Treasure? Not on his watch! He'll be a national hero if he stops this terror from happening, he's sure of it. So he quickly thinks up a plan as the weird tourists start getting up to leave.

"Excuse me you two? I heard you're looking to steal the Truth Treasure?" He says, he makes sure to put on a conniving and distrustful face. 

Allen glances worriedly at Tyki for a second but Tyki answers first with a casual "Yep." 

"I can help you with that. There's a secret set of tunnels that lead to underneath the Truth Treasure, used for maintnance around the city. That darn Treasure has caused me many problems in the past so I'll be glad to see it gone." The bartender says.

Allen and Tyki look at each other, they know that if they go together they'll have to duke it out at some point but it's inevitable so they agree to go with the bartender to these tunnels. He takes them down a fight of stairs in his bar, and tunnel is there. It doesn't go very far but Allen knows that they're somewhere under the mass of people above them. There's a few doors along the way and the end of the corridor is another door, stronger looking than the rest. The bartender opens it up for them and points into the room. 

"It's through here, see that corner up there? follow it to the end and there'll be a maintainence hatch." He says, he wants to grin as the weird tourists go into the room. He waits until they're a few meters in before he slams the door shut and heaves the big metal bar down onto its slot to lock the door. 

"Why do you think he shut us in?" Allen asks as he and Tyki round the corner. He bumps into Tyki's back as the taller man comes to a full stop in front him.

"Because we got duped, boy." Tyki says. 

"What?" Allen steps back and looks around Tyki and down the tunnel. Or, well, all three meters of tunnel before there's nothing but a concrete wall. "Fucking hell." 

Tyki gives a sigh and turns back around to saunter back towards the door. Before he gets a chance to try the handle, Allen shoves his way in front and tries it first. "It's locked. Oh shit."

Allen tries pushing and pulling the door hard but to no avail. He considers using his Innocence but discards the thought instantly. The room doesn't look safe, dust and dirt fall from the roof as the parade above sends tremors through its walls. The room itself looks and smells like it's never been used, so the disturbance of having people in there has already set it off a bit. He'd be worried about cave in if the Innocence is used. 

He hears Tyki laugh behind him. And that's where we were at the beginning.

"This isn't funny!" Allen growls, pulling and pushing at the locked door. He wants to use his innocence to just smash the door to pieces but he's worried about the structural integrity, the place doesn't seem very stable. "Don't just stand there, help me get this door open." 

"It's more fun to watch you struggle." Tyki grins, he's standing in the middle of the room watching Allen trying desperately to get the door open.

"This place is literally falling to fucking pieces, help me get the door open or God help me I will kill you." Allen seethes. 

"Can't I just watch for a few minutes?" Tyki asks. He could help Allen, quite easily, but he's having more fun not doing that.

"What, you want to be trapped in here with me for eternity until Lavi realizes I'm missing and comes looking for me?" Allen growls, he whacks the door with his hand and shrieks for the bartender to let them out. 

"Looks like we're in here forever." Tyki says, he's waiting for Allen to remember that he can literally phase through walls. 

"Fuck. Oh fuck. Shit." Allen sounds like he's starting to panic a little and Tyki feels a little bad. But not bad enough to alleviate Allen's worries just yet.

"Surely it's not that bad to be stuck in here with me for the rest of your life." Tyki jokes.

Allen just sighs in defeat and backs away from the door. "You're right. It could be literally any other Noah."

Tyki isn't sure what to say to that so he lights a cigarette and takes a long drag before answering. "Pretty sure there's another reason I'm the best Noah to be stuck with." There we go, now Allen ought to remember Tyki's power.

"I'm not having sex with you." Allen growls. 

Tyki swallows his cigarette and thankfully has enough sanity to phase it through his body before he could be severely burnt. He coughs a little and stares at Allen. "That was not what I was saying." Although the thought isn't unpleasant. 

Allen turns a little red, "It wasn't? Then what did you-" He pauses and his face goes blank. "I'm a fucking idiot." 

"No you're not, I mean, it's a perfectly reasonable conclusion to come to." Tyki jokes. 

"I- no, it's - it's not, it's- I'm sorry. It was weird of me to say." Allen mumbles. He stands to the side and waves for Tyki to go through the door. "Please let me out too?" 

Tyki snorts, "Where's the fun in that?" 

Allen looks briefly worried before he lets a calm look fall over his face. "I'll play a round of poker with you if you help me out of here." 

"I was going to let you out anyway but I think this is a fair deal." Tyki smirks, he walks forward and grabs Allen by the hand, pulling them both through the door. 

Allen scrunched his eyes shut as they went through the door. Once safely on the other side, he opens his eyes and makes a noise of surprise. "Huh. Didn't know we could both go through the door at the same time." 

"Of course we can, anything that's touching me can if I will it to. Otherwise my clothes would be gone." Tyki grins. 

Allen pauses as realization hits him. "So if you, I don't know, unwilled me halfway through then I'd be spliced?" 

"Yep." Tyki says and revels in the look of horror that flashes over Allen's face. "But I wouldn't do it. Feels like a cheap win."

"What, cheap like that time you destroyed my Innocence all those years ago?" Allen retorts.

"Jesus Christ don't say it like that." Tyki says, "It doesn't sound right."

"What, like this?" Allen gets a mischievous smirk on his face. "You ruined my Innocence back when I was a child."

"Ew, fuck, stop." Tyki makes a disgruntled noise. "Why does it have to be called Innocence? That's fucked up."

Allen shrugs. "It's the Vatican." 

Tyki nods solemnly. "Lets just leave, need a change of scenery." 

Allen follows Tyki out of the dungeon-esque area below the bar. He assumes the area was built as a type of shelter that hasn't been needed yet. Not that it would hold up, he notes. As they enter the upstairs area they see the bartender talking to a few police officers. Tyki leans over and whispers, "Give them a bit of a scare, boy. Don't people have to listen to members of the Order? Flash your badge or something." 

"I'm not in uniform, I can't do that." Allen says, "Just phase us through the wall or something and don't splice me." 

Tyki chuckles and just grabs Allen's arm and pulls him through the side of the bar and out into an Alleyway. The roar of the parade around the corner is deafening and the vibrations of the dancing is making Allen's legs start to tingle. With a groan from Allen they join the crowd. 

"What's your plan? It'll be hard to take the Innocence in front of all these people." Tyki says into Allen's ear to be heard above the sound of the crowd. 

"Lets just get get some food, I'm starving to death." Allen grumbles. 

"Is this a date?" Tyki jokes. 

"Nope." Allen's reply was instantaneous as he pushes his way through the crowd.

They eventually find a cafe that has a free spot for them to sit down after they've given their orders. Slumping down in his chair with a sigh of relief, Allen lets his head fall on the table. "I hate crowds." 

"Want to play a round of cards?" Tyki asks, he thinks they're both in need of something to focus on right now. A distraction of sorts. 

Allen glances up and seems to think about it for a second, "Maybe after I eat. I'm kind of dizzy." Fuck Lavi wanting to go straight to the parade right after they arrive in the city.

Neither of them were really sure what they wanted to talk about so they sat in silence as they waited for their orders to arrive. Allen's came first, sort of. He'd ordered so much that they were bringing it out in lots of two every few minutes. Eventually Tyki's came along as well and he gratefully shoved gravy and carrots into his mouth. It took half an hour for Allen to finish his food, which wouldn't be impressive if it wasn't for the sheer massive quantity he had ordered. 

"You sure can eat a lot. Where does it all go?" Tyki wonders aloud. 

"Parasite type Innocence burns a lot of energy." Allen says through his final mouthful of food.

Tyki just nods in reply. " I see." He wasn't sure what else to say really.

But thankfully he was saved the hassle of thinking up something to say as Allen's leaning back in his chair with a hand on his stomach in bliss. And that savior came in the form of a very flushed, sweaty redhead in a panic running through the door of the cafe and straight over to Allen and Tyki. 

"Allen, dude, we gotta get _outta_ here man!" Lavi yells, grabbing Allen's arm, "Hi Tyki, I'm not even going to ask why you're here! Bye!" 

"Woah! Lavi calm down!" Allen shrieks as he's ripped from his chair, he digs his heels in to stop Lavi from dragging him away. "What happened?" 

Tyki just raises an eyebrow as hears a chorus of angry yelling outside on the street. 

"I may have fucked the entire mission up." Lavi says, he has let go of Allen is looking nervously at the door of the cafe. "I broke the Innocence." 

Tyki gets a bewildered look on his face, "You what?" He asks dumbly. 

"Yeah Lavi, " Allen glares, "You fucking _what_?"

"I have no time to explain but anyway my report is going to say that the Noah got the Innocence before us and that I definitely am not drunk and didn't smash it with my hammer in a drunken mistake." Lavi says, he's sweating. "Because I am definitely not drunk. I swear. It was just, like, a few drinks. But they were so small! Tiny little glasses! It doesn't count." 

"You're a Bookman and you didn't have the knowledge to tell you those were shots?" Tyki laughs, oh this is really entertainment now. He's going to watch this Bookman-Exorcist get lynched by an entire city. It'll be a public execution. 

"Old man says I'm not supposed to drink because it'll take away braincells and that I'm not allowed to lose any more of them." Lavi says matter-of-factly. "That's why I love missions where he's not on them."

"Shit. I suppose we'd better get going then." Allen grumbles. Bookmen were supposed to be smart right? Allen wonders the truth of that every day. "Sorry Tyki, that game will have to wait." 

"Another time I suppose." Tyki bows his head, "Who knows when we'll next meet. Either one of us could be dead by then." 

As Allen's getting up he hesitates for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pen. Reaching over the table he grabs Tyki's wrist and holds it up to write on. It takes about a minute and he finally lets go of Tyki's wrist and follows Lavi through the back exit of the cafe. 

Tyki watches them leave before he looks down and sees a hastily scrawled set of numbers with some writing. 

> _xxx-xxxx-xxxx <\- that's the friends and family number for exorcists and other Order members. ring and ask for me but be careful what you say, they monitor the coms_

Tyki smirks to himself. There was so much he could do with this. So much the Noah could do. Did Allen really put that much trust in him? Tyki stops himself from thinking too much about it and decides that maybe, just maybe, the Noah don't need to know about this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't much to this, just a bit of humor with an ambiguous ending. Got stuck a few times and wasn't sure where I wanted to take the fic anymore.


End file.
